vollendetfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lev Calder
Levi „Lev“ Jedediah Calder ist ein Zehntopfer, welches von Connor und Risa entführt wird. Er landet auf dem Friedhof, wo er sich den Klatschern anschließt. Aussehen Lev hat hellbraunes, fast blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Er ist zu klein für sein Alter. Persönlichkeit Lev ist naiv, aber clever und vernünftig. Geschichte Lev ist stammt aus einer sehr religiösen Familie. Er ist das zehnte Kind und daher auch ein Zehntopfer. Vollendet=An Levs 13. Geburtstagsfeier - seinem Zehntopferdest - sorgt sein Bruder Marcus für Unruhe. Dieser versucht, Lev umzustimmen, was ihm aber nicht gelingt. Lev fährt wie geplant am nächsten Morgen mit seinen Eltern und Pastor Dan zum Ernte-Camp. Auf der Autobahn rennt plötzlich ein verrückt aussehender Junge vor das Auto, sodass es bremsen muss. Der fremde Junge öffntet die Hintertür des Autos und zerrt Lev hinaus. Lev bietet Connor, dem fremden Jungen, das Auto und sein Geld an, doch er nimmt das Angebot nicht an. Connor benutzt Lev als menschliches Schutzschild, um den Schüssen der Polizisten zu entkommen. In einem günstigen Augenblick beißt Lev Connor in den Arm, sodass Lev zurück zum Auto fliehen kann. Aber als er einsteigen will, schreit Pastor Dan ihn an, dass er fliehen soll. Lev ist kurzzeitig verdutzt von den Worten des Pastors, woraufhin Connor wieder Lev festhalten kann und als Schutzschild verwenden kann. Dieses Mal wird Lev getroffen und betäubt. Statt Lev auf der Straße liegen zu lassen, wirft Connor Lev über seine Schultern und rennt mit ihm in den Wald. Lev wacht gefesselt an einem Baum auf. Er misstraut Connor und dem fremden Mädchen, Risa. Lev schmiedet Pläne, um zu entkommen und hat den Plan, so zu tun, als wolle er nicht fliehen, sondern mit Connor und Risa zusammen fliehen. In einem günstigen Moment will er die Polizei alamieren, damit er, Connor und Risa - wie vorgesehen - in ein Ernte-Camp gebracht werden. Connor und Risa binden Lev los, weil sie testen wollen, ob Lev versucht zu fliehen. Sie tun so, als würden sie sich streiten und somit Lev aus den Augen verlieren, doch Lev fällt nicht auf den Trick herein. Am nächsten Morgen verlassen die drei den Wald und kommen nach Akron, Ohio. Dort besorgen sie sich als erstes neue Kleidung und etwas zu essen. Als sie die Straße entlang gehen, sehen sie einen Streifenwagen. Um nicht aufzufallen tun zumindestens Connor und Risa so, als seien sie normale Schulkinder, die mit dem Bus zur Schule fahren wollen. Obwohl Lev nicht versucht aufzufallen, erkennen die Polizisten ihn nicht als das entführte Zehntopfer. Im Bus setzt sich Lev zwei Reihen vor Connor und Risa auf einen Sitz. Als ein Junge, der in seine Musik vertieft ist, sich neben Lev setzt, nimmt Lev dessen Schreibblock und schreibt darauf, dass er ein entführtes Zehntopfer ist. Er zeigt dem Jungen seine Botschaft, aber dieser ist nur wütend, weil Lev ohne zu fragen seinen Block benutzt hat. Er reißt das Blatt aus dem Block, zerknüllt es und wirft es durch den Bus. Connor, Risa und Lev verlassen an der Schule aus und sind gezwungen, in die Schule zu gehen, da sie ansonsten auffallen würden. Aber sie gehen nicht in den Unterricht, sondern wollen sich bis zum Unterrichtsende auf der Mädchentoilette verstecken. Die drei verstecken sich in drei unterschiedlichen Kabinen. In der ersten Pause nutzt Lev den Lärm der anderen Schüler in der Toilette und schleicht sich aus der Toilette. Er begibt sich in das Sekretariat und sagt, dass er ein Zehntopfer ist und entführt wurde. Die Schulleitung ruft daraufhin die Polizei. Währenddessen darf Lev das Handy der Schulkrankenschwester benutzen, um zu Hause anzurufen. Aber Lev ruft nicht seine Eltern an, sondern Pastor Dan. Lev sagt, dass Connor und Risa nichts angetan werden darf, da diese Lev auch nichts getan haben. Dan sagt, dass Levs Eltern die Polizei nach dem Unfall auf der Autobahn einschalten wollte, aber Dan konnte sie davon abhalten. Er meint, dass Lev weiterhin fliehen soll - vor ihm, vor seinen Eltern und vor dem Zehntopfergang. Da erkennt Lev, dass Dan Recht hat. Er erkennt, dass all die Predigten des Pastors nur Heuchelei waren. Lev legt auf und löst den Feueralarm aus, damit Connor und Risa die Chance haben, aus der Schule zu entkommen. Er verlässt ebenfalls die Schule und sucht draußen nach Connor und Risa. Er kann die zwei erblicken, doch als die beiden so tun, als wären sie Klatscher, wird das Chaos nur größer und Lev wird darin niedergetrampelt. Dabei verliert er Connor und Risa aus den Augen. Da Lev nicht weiß, wohin die zwei gehen, ist er gezwungen, sich alleine durchzuschlagen. In einem Einkaufszentrum wird er von einem fremden Jungen angesprochen, als Lev gerade die Essensreste in einem Imbiss isst. Der Junge stellt sich als CyFi vor und zeigt, wie man als EA an gutes, kostenloses Essen gelangt. CyFi spricht also das Mädchen der Essensausgabe des Imbisses an und fragt, ob er das übrige Essen nach Ladenschluss mitnehmen darf. Als Gegenleistung verspricht er dem Mädchen ein T-Shirt aus dem Laden, in dem CyFi arbeitet - was aber nicht stimmt. Lev ist beeindruckt von CyFi und schließt sich ihm an, weil er nicht weiß, wohin er gehen soll. Lev begleitet CyFi nach Joplin, Missouri. Am Anfang der Reise zeigt sich CyFi als starker Junge, der auch ohne Lev überleben könnte, aber je näher die zwei nach Joplin rücken, desto schwächer wird CyFi. In Scottsburg, Indiana, betritt CyFi einen Laden für Weihnachtsdekoration, wo er eine goldene, glitzernde Weihnachtsbaumkugel stiehlt. Draußen rennt er vor Lev weg, der ihn aber durch die Straßen verfolgt. Auf einem Spielplatz sieht Lev, dass CyFi die Kugel mit seinen blanken Händen zerbricht und anfängt zu weinen. CyFi bittet Lev darum, weitere gestohlene Schmuckstücke aus seiner Jackentasche zu nehmen und im Sand des Spielplatzes zu vergraben, ohne dass CyFi sieht, wo. Lev gehorcht und vergräbt den Schmuck außerhalb von CyFis Blickfeld im Sand - nur ein Schmuckstück behält Lev für sich. Lev macht sich auf den Weg, um Verbandszeug zu kaufen und den Schmuck zu verkaufen. Er versorgt CyFi, der immer noch auf dem Spielplatz ist. Am Abend erklärt CyFi sein Verhalten. ... Nachdem Lev CyFi verlassen hat, hält er sich mit kleineren Diebstählen über Wasser. Irgendwann gelangt er an die Mauer eines Reservats von Glücksmenschen. Da er hofft, bei den Glücksmenschen Asyl zu finden, klettert er über die Mauer. Doch er fällt auf der anderen Seite herunter und verletzt sich. Jemand findet ihn und bringt Lev zu Elina, der Heilerin des Stamms. ... Nach Wils Tod wird Lev vom Stammesrat aus dem Stamm rausgeschmissen, sodass Lev das Reservat verlassen muss. Draußen wird er von den Klatschern angeworben. Lev will als Klatscher seinen Zorn zum Ausdruck bringen. Schnell gelangt er in die Geheimverstecke der AUF. Dort schafft er sich ein neues Image, indem er behauptet, er sei ein gesuchter Bankräuber. Als er auf dem Friedhof ankommt, wird er dem Botendienst zugeteilt. ... Nach dem Anschlag auf Happy Jack gibt Lev den Behörden wichtige Hinweise zu den Klatschern. |-| Vollendet - Der Aufstand=Lev wird zu 520 Stunden gemeinnützliger Arbeit pro Jahr verurteilt, die er bis zu seinem 18. Geburtstag machen muss. Er muss beispielsweise Müll im Park sammeln und Verbrechern in Gefängnissen Mut zusprechen. Als Kontrolle wird ihm ein Chip zum Orten in die Schulter eingepflanzt. Seine Familie verstoßt Lev, sodass er zu seinem Bruder Marcus nach Cleveland, Ohio, ziehen muss, der neben Dan als einziger hinter Lev steht. Lev wird anfangs ständig kontrolliert, aber nach einiger Zeit wird ihm ein Chip eingepflanzt, mit dem die Leute, die Lev bewachen sollen, überfllüssig werden. Seine Post wird geöffnet und gelesen, ehe sie an Lev weitergesendet wird. Er darf nicht in die Schule, sondern wird von Darcy zuhause unterrichtet. Connor schickt Lev hin und wieder einen Brief vom Friedhof. Connor gibt sich dabei als Levs Cousin Karl aus, der einen Bauernhof betreibt. An einem Morgen klingelt es an der Haustür. Ein Pfadfindermädchen will Kekse an Lev, Marcus und Dan, der in Marcus' Haus übernachtet hat, weil sein Auto den Geist aufgab, verkaufen. Im Wohnzimmer, als das Mädchen die Kekse verkauft hat, erkennt Lev, dass sie ein Klatscher ist, da sie sagt, dass die Klatscherorganisation sehr wütend war wegen dem, was Lev in Happy Jack tat. Als sie das sagt, flieht Lev hinter das Sofa und versucht währenddessen Marcus und Dan zu warnen. Nach der Explosion ist das halbe Haus eingestürzt. Lev bleibt unverletzt und sucht sofort nach Marcus und Dan. Dan findet er im Flur - tot auf dem Boden liegend. Er konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig auf den Boden legen und wurde von der Explosion an die Wand geschleudert, wo er augenblicklich starb. Lev findet Marcus verschüttet in der Küche. Marcus ist nicht tot, aber schwerverletzt. Sofort ruft Lev den Notarzt. Lev begleitet Marcus ins Krankenhaus. Im Krankenwagen dorthin sagt Marcus zu Lev, dass er, wenn es nötig ist, Teile eines Wandlers haben will. Im Krankenhaus wird Lev untersucht. Die Ärzte stellen fest, dass Lev nur leichte Verletzungen hat. Irgendwann erscheint die Polizei und später auch noch das FBI, die Lev zu dem Anschlag befragen. Von einer Krankenschwester erfährt Lev, dass seine Eltern im Krankenhaus sind, aber nur Marcus besuchen. Am Abend besucht Lev Marcus in seinem Krankenzimmer. Dort trifft er auch auf seine Eltern. ... Lev kann Connor in dem Getümmel entdecken. Er rennt zu ihm und verlangt, dass er mit ihm fliehen soll. Aber Connor weigert sich, sodass Lev ihn mit einer Betäubungspistole betäubt. Er versucht den bewusstlosen Körper aus dem Kampfgeschehen zu ziehen, doch Connor ist zu schwer. Da kommt Lev eine Idee. Er lässt Connor liegen und versteckt sich in Nelsons Wagen auf dem Rücksitz. Nach einigen Minuten weiß er, dass sein Plan erfolgreich war. Nelson konnte Connor entdecken und trug ihn in seinen Wagen und verließ den Friedhof. Lev betäubt Nelson mit mehreren Schüssen, der ihn nicht entdeckt hat, und übernimmt schnell das Steuer. Lev hält an und schleppt Nelson in den Straßengraben. Lev fährt zu einem Hotel, wo er in ein Zimmer einbricht und wo er und Connor übernachten. Am nächsten Morgen zeigt Lev die Nachrichten, in denen außschließlich von der Räumung des Friedhofs berichtet wird. Danach zeigt er Connor ein Video von Risas letzem Interview, in dem sie ihre wahre Meinung zur Umwandlung darlegt. Die beiden fahren weiter bis zu einer Raststätte namens „Rain Valley“ nahe Flagstaff, Arizona, an der Route 66. Mithilfe von Nelsons Laptop, den sie mitgenommen haben, suchen sie im Internet nach Janson Rheinschild. Erst als sie den Namen mit Schreibfehlern suchen, werden sie fündig. Janson hat mit seiner Frau Sonia eine Nerventransplantationstechnologie erfunden, mit der das Umwandeln möglich ist. Janson gründete das Proakive Bürgerforum, das seine Technologie eigentlich schützen sollte. Nun wissen Lev und Connor wohin sie müssen: Sie müssen Sonia in ihrem Antiquitätenladen in Akron, Ohio, finden, in dem Connor und Risa schon vor rund eineinhalb Jahren gewesen sind. Währenddessen ist die Polizei auf das gestohlene Auto, mit welchem Connor und Lev zur Raststätte gefahren sind, aufmerksam geworden. Die Bedienung der Raststätte, Karla, tut vor den Polizisten so, als ob Vonnor ihr Neffe Tommy und Lev dessen Freund Evan wäre. Karla behauptet, ein junges Päärchen sei mit dem Auto gekommen und zu Fuß weitergegangen. Nachdem die Polizisten wieder gegangen sind, bedanken sich Connor und Lev bei Karla. Diese verlangt, dass Connor und Lev ihre Auto „stehlen“, damit sie das Geld der Versicherung bekommt. Sie wird allerdings noch ein paar Tage warten, bis sie das Auto als gestohlen melden wird. Connor und Lev nehmen das „Geschenk“ dankend an. |-| Vollendet - Die Rache = Zusammen mit Connor fährt Lev in Karlas Auto nach Akron, Ohio. Connor fährt so viel wie möglich, damit die zwei schnell Sonia treffen. Weil er übermüdet ist, bemerkt Connor eines Nachts einen auf die Straße gelaufenen Strauß zu spät. Das Auto rammt den Vogel und landet im Straßengraben. Dabei wird Connor vom Strauß an der Brust verletzt, während Lev unverletzt bleibt. Nach nur kurzer Zeit wird ein Streifenwagen auf das verunglückte Auto aufmerksam. Um der Polizei zu entkommen, gehen Lev und Connor ins Straußengehege, da sie an der Straße zu schnell entdeckt werden würden. ... Lev begleitet Connor, Grace und Cam nicht nach Akron, Ohio, sondern bleibt bei den Arápache. Der Stammesrat gewährt seinen Aufenthalt, solange Lev nicht auffällt. Enige Zeit nach Connor, Grace und Cams Abreise beschließt Lev, in die Stadt unter die Menschen zu gehen. Die Tashi'nes, bei denen Lev lebt, willigen ein. In der Stadt besucht Lev ein Konzert. Als die Band eine kurze Pause macht, betritt Lev die Bühne. Auf der Bühne sagt er den Zuschauern, dass er dabei war, als Wil von den Teilepiraten mitgenommen wurde. Das Publikum scheint sich für Lev nicht zu interessieren, aber als er sagt, dass er die Namen der Teilepiraten weiß, werden die Zuhörer aufmerksam. Lev plant, die Teilepiraten zu finden und zu bestrafen. Doch dazu benötigt er Hilfe. Anfangs ist niemand bereit, Lev zu begleiten, aber als Una sich meldet, meldet sich nach und nach das ganze Publikum. Levs Plan ist es eigentlich, die Arápache von sich zu überzeugen und sie dann, wenn sie überzeugt sind, im Kampf gegen die Umwandlung als Verbündete einzusetzen. |-| UnDivided = ... |-| UnStrung = ... Familie Beziehungen Daniel Garrity Marcus Calder Connor Lassiter Cyrus Finch Wil Tashi'ne Miracolina Roselli Una Jacali Lev sieht in Una eine große Schwester. Trivia * Lev ist der beste Spieler in seiner Baseballmannschaft. * Er ist Christ. * Er hat eine Schwäche für Vanille-Karamell-Kekse. * Seine Lieblingseissorte ist Amarena Kirsch. * Sein Tiergeist ist ein Wickelbär. en:Lev Tashi'ne Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Wandler Kategorie:Zehntopfer Kategorie:Klatscher